Banished From Oz
by BestFanFictions657
Summary: Gelphie is married and has 3 daughters, Leia, Daisy and Esme. The story centre's around Leia. The main character from httyd is Heather but the others do make an appearance. Please leave Reviews and check out my other fanfics.
1. Betrayal

It had been many years since the fight with Gale Force guards and water had been thrown over Elphaba Thropp. Now she and Glinda both rule over Oz and protect everyone who lives there. They are now happily married and have 3 daughters with names of Leia, Daisy and Esme. Leia had white tanned skin, golden hair like Glinda but dipped with a raven colour like Elphaba's. She had naturally red lips and she prefers to wear basic jeans and t-shirt. Leia was more of a tomboy unlike her sisters. Daisy had similar skin colour to Glinda, raven hair like Elphaba and pink lips instead of red. She generally wears dresses of usually a pink colour. Esme was more like Elphaba in appearance. She had green skin like Elphaba, raven hair but dipped with a golden colour at bottom. Daisy and Leia were both 15 years old, Esme was 14 years old nearly 15. She also prefers to wear dresses like Daisy but she likes to wear black ones. Both Daisy and Esme were rather girly unlike Leia and they would often tease Leia for that reason.

One day Leia was in the library reading a book. She usually preferred to be in her own personal space. She was reading quite happily until her sisters came in and started to tease her like what they normally do. Leia doesn't usually let it bother her but this time they were really getting on her nerves. This time they had started to poke her. She tried to ignore them until Daisy snatched the book from Leia and threw it across the room. Leia asked Daisy why she did that. When Daisy didn't reply she was starting to get annoyed. This type of thing usually happened when her parents were busy ruling over Oz. whenever they were around, Daisy and Esme wouldn't do anything to misbehave. Leia could no longer hold her anger in and pushed Daisy into a large bookshelf quite hard. She pushed her hard enough so that the bookshelf fell on top of Daisy. Leia didn't know why she had done what she did. Then Glinda and Elphaba came running in to see what all the commotion was.

When Glinda and Elphaba came running in, they were shocked by what they had seen. Glinda used her magic to lift the bookshelf off Daisy who was injured quite badly. Elphaba asked Leia and Esme what had happened but before Leia could tell them, Esme told them that Leia had just attacked her for no reason whatsoever. Leia tried to defend herself but Glinda and Elphaba believed Esme. Leia's parents told her that they would have to discuss on the punishment because this was very serious. After that Glinda and Elphaba walked out the room and started to discuss what to do with Leia. Once they had finished discussing this, they went back into the library and told Leia what they had decided. Glinda and Elphaba told Leia that they don't want to risk another incident like this and the only way to do that was to banish Leia for severely hurting Daisy. Leia thought it was an extreme punishment. She did everything she could to try and stop them.

Leia had tried to get her parents to change their minds but they wouldn't. They thought it was best. Glinda couldn't bear to watch her own daughter being banished from her home so she had to go out of the room. When she did she called for someone to help Daisy. Meanwhile back in the library, Elphaba had cast a spell to open a portal to take Leia to a different realm. Elphaba gave Leia the option to walk through it on her own or she would have to force her to go through it. Leia then tried once again to get her mother to change her mind. Elphaba refused to change her mind but was holding back the tears. Leia sighed because she knew it was no use and went through the portal.

After Leia had gone through the portal, she had no idea where she was. Leia decided to sit down when she thought she was safe. Then out of nowhere a huge dragon appeared and had set itself on fire. Not knowing what to do, Leia just screamed and started running for her life. As she was running she saw another dragon in the air, it looked like it was almost made of metal because of its silver colour. She then realised that there was someone riding the dragon. Leia tried to run in the opposite direction away from the rider and other dragon chasing her. However, she wasn't fast enough and the dragon with a rider on it had caught her. The mysterious rider then told her not to worry and that she was now safe. The rider then told Leia that she was named Heather and she wouldn't hurt me. I was still dangling from the tail of the dragon so I wasn't entirely convinced. Heather then instructed her dragon to put me on her back. I then felt a bit safer. Heather asked me what my name was but I thought it was best to keep my past hidden so, I decided from now on I would go by the name Blackthorn. I felt betrayed by my own family which is the main reason I shouldn't tell anyone about it and thought it would best if I tried to forget about life in Oz.

Ending this chapter here, what did you think so far? I am also pretty sure there hasn't been a crossover of Wicked and Dragons, Race to the Edge. Please review.


	2. 5 Years Later

A whole 5 years had passed since Leia had been banished from Oz. Now she is a dragon rider and has her own dragon. She rides a Skrill. The other riders are still amazed that she was managed to train and ride a Skrill. Leia had learned that if you hypnotise a Skrill when you first meet one, it shows them that they are not the enemy. She had learned that from Hiccup who had learned that from Viggo Grimborn before his demise. Leia had decided to name her dragon Spark because it seemed fitting. Leia was also engaged to Heather now as well. In fact, ever since she was banished from Oz, her life had gotten so much better.

Leia lived on Berserker island with Heather and everything was perfect until Crogan, Johan and their dragon flyers had begun to attack their island. Dagur was chief of the Berserker tribe so both her and Heather followed his order in battle. Also, Leia had prepared for any dangers. She had also learned how to defend herself etc. so this was a great opportunity to use everything she had learned. When Hiccup and the other dragon riders had arrived, Heather asked Hiccup why they were attacking Berserker Island. She told him that she thought they were searching for the King of Dragons. Hiccup then told them that they are searching for it. That was when Heather had clicked on that the King of Dragons was on their island. Astrid then told them that she suspected it was underground.

After learning that the King of Dragons was on their home, Leia knew they couldn't let them get anywhere near there island. She asked the others what their move was going to be. Then they realised that the dragon flyers were closing on the island but then the dragons stopped and wouldn't fly any further. The riders, Heather, Dagur and Leia used this to their advantage and started firing at the dragon riders without hurting the Singe tails. Leia knew that this was also a chance to let out any anger she had towards her family. She had tried her best to forget about them but just couldn't. Getting banished from Oz was a scene that kept replaying in her mind. So, Leia decided to use it so she could use her anger on the enemy. She had also learned to control her anger and use it only in battle.

Then Astrid stood in front of everyone telling them that this was going to be the biggest battle they will have ever fought. She also told them that they would have to fight like they have never fought before. Leia was getting slightly nervous because she didn't know what was going to happen. Heather then put her hand on Leia's shoulder and assured her it was be fine and that we will win. Leia didn't feel as nervous when Heather said that to her. Heather then got her double headed axe out and asked Leia if she was ready. Leia then got her axe out and said that she was ready to fight. Not long after, the riders, Berserkers got into position ready to fight. All of a sudden, out of nowhere the wing maidens showed up to help them defeat Johan, Crogan and the flyers. It would hopefully make it easier now that their numbers had increased but it was still going to be one of the biggest battles they had ever fought.

Ending this chapter here. Next chapter will be back in Oz and see how Leia's family is getting on after banishing Leia. Also to avoid confusion, Heather knows Leia as Blackthorn I just wrote it was Leia so readers don't forget the main character.


	3. Back In Oz

It had been 5 years since Glinda and Elphaba had sent Leia through the portal. They had also learned that Daisy and Esme had teased her which was why Leia had pushed Daisy into the bookshelf in the first place. They regretted sending her through the portal. It was when they found out the truth of what happened that they had started looking through spells and other ways to reopen the portal and get their daughter back. Glinda's main question was, would Leia forgive them for what they did to her? So far, they had only come across dead ends and spells that were of no use to them. Glinda and Elphaba were about to give up searching until they came across a spell. This spell wouldn't create a portal but it would allow them to watch their daughter through a mirror.

When Elphaba had found this spell, she showed it to Glinda and said if they couldn't open the portal again, at least they would know if she was alive and safe. Glinda decided they should try the spell and hope that she was still alive. There was a mirror in the room so Glinda casted the spell onto it. At first, it wasn't showing anything. Then, the mirror changed and it showed Leia. However, they were shocked by what they saw. They saw Leia preparing for war and was riding a dragon. Glinda and Elphaba watched through the mirror as Leia flew into battle with other dragon riders. They knew they had to get to her now. So Elphaba started to search for a way to open the portal but Glinda could only watch Leia. The thing that confused Glinda was that the other riders were calling her Blackthorn. Then it hit Glinda that she was hiding what happened in Oz and decided to use a cover name. Glinda also wondered if she did that because she wanted to forget what they had done to her.

Elphaba had been searching for only 5 minutes since watching Leia through the mirror and she was getting frustrated. Glinda was still watching her daughter tearing through the enemy. Then she watched in horror as another dragon flyer fired at her but luckily, she used her axe to hit the fireball, but it did ruin her axe. What surprised Glinda was that Leia had pulled out another axe and had instructed the dragon she was riding to fire at the enemy. Glinda was glad they were only firing at the people on the other side and not the dragons. It wasn't long until Elphaba had figured out how to open the portal. She then shouted over to Glinda saying that she had found a way. Glinda, who was now distracted from using the spell, turned to Elphaba and asked her how to open it. Elphaba told her that they used a spell from the wizard that would open the portal.

Glinda told Elphaba that only one of them could go through and that it had to be her because she was the one who told Elphaba to banish her in the first place. Elphaba wasted no time arguing because they didn't have much time. She gave the spell to Glinda but before Glinda could cast it, Elphaba kissed Glinda passionately and told her to bring their girl home. After that, Elphaba left the room so that she wouldn't get taken through the portal as well. Once Elphaba had left the room, Glinda casted the spell to open the portal. But before she went through, she used her magic to change her clothes so that she would blend into the other realm. She went through the portal straight after. When Glinda went through it, she thought of nothing but getting her daughter back.

Ending this chapter here. Next chapter Glinda will find Leia but what will happen? Will find out when I upload next chapter. Don't forget to review.


	4. Reunion

When Glinda went through the portal, she thought of nothing but how to get her daughter back. Once she was through she didn't know where to go. The only thing she could do now was to start searching for Leia. Glinda had been searching for her daughter for probably half an hour now and still couldn't find her way out of the forest. She didn't want to use her magic because then it would make the enemy see her and the last thing she wanted was to be captured. Then she could hear voices in the distance. She tried to hide but it was no use. The dragon flyers still managed to find her and captured her and taken her to their ships.

When she saw Crogan, Glinda knew who he was straight away from when she was watching her daughter through the mirror. Crogan had decided to use her as bait to stop the riders from attacking his flyers. So, once they were back on the ship, he handed her to Johan who asked who she was. Crogan obviously didn't know who she was but he said to Johan we can use her to stop the other dragon riders from attacking us by threatening to kill her and if they continue then we will get rid of her anyway. Johan agreed to the plan. Crogan then threw her onto his dragon and flew over the riders and told them that if they made another move he would kill her. Crogan had his sword in front of Glinda.

The other riders didn't know who she was except for Leia. She then told the other riders to stand down. Once the other riders had stopped their dragons from firing at the flyers and ships, Leia told Crogan that she was of no use to him. Crogan agreed but Leia was hoping that he would hand her mother over to them but instead he pushed her off his dragon so she would go flying into the water. Leia had an idea he was going to do something like that as well but she still hoped he wouldn't. After Crogan had thrown Glinda off his dragon, she was falling towards the ocean. Leia flew on her dragon as fast as she could, hoping to catch her before she goes into the water. However, it was to late. Glinda had fallen into the water which left Leia to jump in after her.

After Glinda had fallen into the water, Leia jumped in to rescue her. Once she had hold of her mother, she swam back up to the surface where Spark was waiting. It took longer than Leia had expected to save her mother. She didn't even know why she was doing it after what her mother had done to her. She knew her mother would be freezing after falling into the water. Leia also knew it wouldn't do her any good sitting on her dragon because the wind would make her even more cold. Leia was about to go and put her mother with some of the healers who could help keep her warm and protect her at the same time. However, she saw that Windshear had been caught by chains from the hunters.

Once Leia saw that Windshear needed rescuing, she realised that Heather wasn't with her. Heather must have fallen off her dragon because she was now fighting the hunters. It didn't take long for Leia to come up with a plan. She knew she would have to act fast before her mother freezes to death. So, Leia flew closer to Windshear and when she was close enough, she dangled from her own dragon and used her axe to cut the chains and Windshear was free. After Leia had freed Windshear, she roared back Leia in appreciation and then went to help Heather. Once Heather was back up in the air, Leia flew to the island and dropped her mother off with the healers and told them to do what they can to keep her warm.

Not long after Leia had left her mother with the healers, she went back to help the other riders. When Heather was flying close to Leia, she asked her who that woman was because she seemed to know her. Leia just told Heather that she would explain everything once this was over and things are back to normal. Heather didn't bother arguing. However, she saw that the flyers had fired towards Leia and told her to move out of the way. Luckily Leia had seen them to and got out of the way just in time. The main thing that was on Leia's mind was why her mother was in this realm in the first place. For the time being, she was just glad no one knew who she really was. Then after a short while of fighting the hunters and flyers, they heard loud roar that practically shook the island. Astrid then said it must be the King of Dragons. The dragon hunters were getting excited by the sound of the dragon. However, Astrid was getting worried about Hiccup who was still trying to keep Johan and Crogan away from it and more and more flyers were starting to appear. Fishlegs was getting worried again and Snotlout was saying they should quit. When Snotlout said that, everyone just glared at him and Astrid told everyone that they were staying and fighting.

I'm ending this chapter here. The battle continues into the next chapter. Also Heather and everyone else are still calling Leia by her cover name, Blackthorn.


	5. The Last Battle

Once Astrid had told everyone that was fighting on their side that they were staying, a flyer was headed straight towards Astrid. Astrid was ready to defend herself and Stormfly. All of a sudden, the rider was shot out of the sky. But the dragon that shot at the flyer didn't shoot out fire. Instead it shot out a substance made from amber that hardens after it had cooled down. Astrid then turned her head to see Garf, the Death Song. She and the other dragon riders then saw other dragons coming in to help the King of Dragons. Leia said to the riders that the roar they heard must have been a distress call to all available dragons.

When they had seen all the dragons coming in, they agreed to help them defend the King of Dragons. Leia and the other riders saw dragons such as, the screaming death, gronckles, deadly nadders, whispering deaths more Skrill's, monstrous nightmares and many other species. The riders saw the other dragons firing at the ships and throwing the flyers off the Singetails. It was then that Leia said to the others to do what the other dragons were doing and the other riders including Heather and Dagur did what she said.

The riders, Berserkers, and Wing Maidens fought to protect the King of Dragons. Leia and the other riders, threw the flyers off the Singetails and once they were free from the flyers, they went to help the other dragons. Then out of nowhere the Armadillion Titan Wing appeared and when the Singetail that Crogan was on saw it, it threw him off and went over the titan wing and breathed fire and so did the titan wing. The two dragons then flew up into the air and did the same thing again and the other dragons surrounded them.

None of the other riders knew exactly what was going on but they knew it was a good thing. It wasn't long before the two dragons had started to fire at the ships. Then all the other dragons had joined in and so did dragon riders. After they had fired at most of the ships, they were beginning to retreat and so were the remaining flyers. Leia and the other riders cheered at the sight of them leaving Berserker Island. Once the flyers and hunters and run off, they headed back to the island to see what damage had been done. Leia wanted to find her mother but she didn't want the others to know who the woman was quite just yet. So, she told them that she would see if the person she rescued was awake yet because they fell unconscious not long after falling into the water.

After the other riders had let Leia go see the woman who they didn't know was her mother, Leia wasted no time in getting to her. However, Heather wanted to know who this person was and why Leia was so worried about them. It was then that Heather realised she didn't know anything about Leia's past and wondered if this person could be a someone from her birth family. Heather had decided to follow her but not let Leia know she was because she wanted to know what was going on… when Leia had arrived to see her mother, she learned that the healers have warmed her up and that she was now awake.

When Leia that Glinda was awake, she didn't say anything at first mostly because she didn't know what to say. It was then that Glinda asked the healers to leave the room she was in. Once they had left the room, Glinda asked Leia why she rescued her after everything her and Elphaba did. All Leia could say was that she wouldn't let her die because her mom would be more upset with her than what she already was. After a moment of silence, Glinda told Leia that they found out the truth of what happened that day and that they regret sending Leia through the portal. Glinda also told her that her and Elphaba should have listened to her. Then Leia hugged her mother and asked her if she forgave her for what she did to her sister. Glinda then told Leia that it wasn't her fault and the one who should be apologising was her. Glinda hugged her daughter and stayed like that for a few minutes. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Heather asking if everything was okay. Then Leia told Heather that she had to tell her something.

Ending this chapter here, next chapter you will find out what happens when Leia tells Heather the truth about her past. Don't forget to review.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

When Heather knocked on the door, she didn't know what to expect. Leia opened the door near enough right away and told Heather that there was something that they had to discuss. Heather was looking slightly worried but let Leia say what she had to say. Leia started by telling her the woman on the bed that she rescued was her mother. Heather was definitely shocked by what she had just said mainly because she had never talked about her family before. Heather then said to Leia that it explained why you reacted quickly when Crogan had captured her. Leia then told her that the name Blackthorn was a cover so that she could try to get what happened back at her home out of her head but it didn't work.

Heather was shocked by what she was hearing but she wanted to know what else she had been hiding. Leia then told her that back when she was living with her parents and sisters, they would often tease her and one day disaster struck and her parents sent her away from her home. Heather was then curious to know why she even bothered to save her mother in the first place. Then Leia made a note of everything that Dagur did to her so she couldn't really comment on that one. Glinda then butted in by saying that she and her other mom learnt the truth about what happened that day and ever since they had been trying to find a way to reopen the portal and get Leia back. She also told them that they regret banishing Leia and that they shouldn't have been so quick to react like that.

When Glinda had told them the reason she was there in the first place, Leia thought to herself that at least one of her questions have now been answered. Then Glinda asked Leia if she would be coming back to Oz with her. Leia was taken aback by the question. At the same time, she wanted to see her mom again but at the same time, she was engaged to Heather and she couldn't leave Spark. Leia had made up her mind after thinking about it for a while. She told Glinda that she wanted to go which made her mother smile but then she told that she couldn't go which then saddened Glinda but she also understood why she won't go back or at least she thought she did.

Leia then told her mother that she was engaged to Heather and that they were getting married after the battle was over and that she couldn't leave her or Spark. Glinda understood that it wasn't because of her and Elphaba it was because she had a life where she is and she was happy. So, Glinda told Leia that she wouldn't force her to come home but she did give her the spell to open the portal and that she could come home whenever she wanted. She then hugged her daughter and told Heather to take care of her daughter and Heather told her that she would no matter what. With that, Glinda smiled at them both and cast the spell to open the portal and she went through it back to Oz.

Leia was quite upset to see her mother leaving her again but she knew she had to get back to Oz. She told Heather because she is the only one who knows the truth, to keep it a secret for now at least. Leia wanted to continue using the name Blackthorn for now. Heather agreed and kissed her passionately. Meanwhile back in Oz, Glinda had gotten back home through the portal. Once she was through went to find Elphaba straight away and tell her everything that had happened.

I'm ending this chapter here; next chapter will be the final one so there will be no spoilers this time. Don't forget to review!


	7. Happy Endings Final Chapter

Back in Oz, Glinda was telling Elphaba everything that had happened while she was with Leia. She told Elphaba about Leia rescuing her and that she forgave them for banishing her to another realm. That definitely surprised Elphaba. Then Elphaba asked Glinda if she said anything about Daisy and Leia but Glinda told them that she didn't want to talk about them which was understandable. Glinda also told Elphaba that she gave Leia the spell to open the portal in case she wants to come back home. As for Daisy, she had recovered from her injuries after a few months of what happened and Esme was by her side for everything near enough.

At Berserker Island, Leia and Heather's wedding was taking place this very instant. They had invited the dragon riders, queen Mala and Atali from the Wing Maidens to their wedding. Leia was just hoping that both her mothers could be there with her or at least somehow watching. After the officiator had asked them if they take each other to be our wife for all eternity, they had both said I do. And after the wedding, there was a celebration, a feast and Leia and Heather had to have their first dance because that is usually what happens not long after one gets married. After the celebration, Leia and Heather had decided to go to Vaneheim for their honey moon, partly because it is a place no other Viking goes but also Heater wanted to visit the last place her father was.

As for Johan, he was frozen by the King of Dragons and Crogan was taken away by some of the flyers. They had taken him to a ship where the feared Viking, Drago Blud Vist was, he told the other men to take him away and finish him off. Drago then said to himself that he would find the King of Dragons himself seeing as though Crogan and Johan had both failed him and no one fails Drago twice. He could hear Crogan in the background begging for another chance to obtain the King of Dragons but Drago simply ignored him. Not long after, Drago ordered his men to send his ships to a location of where the King of Dragons is. And no, it is not Berserker Island.

Sorry if the last chapter is short, there just wasn't much to write here. However, I might write a sequel if this gets enough reviews.


End file.
